The rolled electrochemical components are widely used in batteries, double-charge-layered capacitors and like. Generally, this component has a set of electrode plates which is revolved into a roll and provided with a stripe-shaped separator disposed between a positive electrode plate which is coated with active material on its stripe-shaped collector and a negative electrode plate which is coated with active material on its stripe-shaped collector. The set of electrode plates together with electrolyte is accommodated in a metal casing and protrudes from the collector of the electrode plate of the positive or negative electrode on both upper and lower end faces or one end face of said set of electrode plates. A collecting plate is typically welded on the top end of the collector.
In the past, a structure was presented, in which a collecting section had a thin metal plate welded and in which the thickness is increased. On an end section of the collector, splits (in the description, “split” means that a collector is only cut resulting in a split which has essentially no width or separation; the “notch” means that a collector is partly cut off and a notch is formed which has a broad width) are formed on the collecting section, and a collecting plate is welded on the collecting section with the notches. Therefore, compared with the cell in which the collector is directly welded to the collecting plate without the thin metal plate welded on its end section, the collecting section will not be damaged and not be bent to such an extent that the separator would be punched or pricked through (i.e., having a hole formed therein) even though the collecting section is strongly pressed through the collecting plate, so that the possibility of an inner short-circuit can be reduced, and the electrical connection between the collecting section and the collecting plate can be stabilized (see, Japanese Patent Published No. 2000-77054).
For the foregoing collection structure of the prior art, however, a thin metal plate is welded on an end section of a collector to form a collecting section with splits formed in an equally-spaced manner, so that there is a problem that the collecting section positioned in the innermost periphery of the set of electrode plate with the smallest radius of curvature which are revolved into a roll can not have a smooth arc-shape but a sharp crimping or crippling, so that the separator may be punched through, thereby the inner short-circuit may occur.
The present invention is directed to solve the foregoing technical problem in prior art. The object of the invention is to provide a set of electrode plates for rolled electrochemical components and cells comprising such components, in which there is reliable and stable electrical connection between the collecting section and the collecting plate in the cell and the inner short-circuit may be avoided in the set.
Hence, with the rolled electrochemical component of the present invention, a high quality component having reliable and stable electrical connection between the collecting section and the collecting plate thereof is provided, which prevents an inner short-circuit in the set of roll-shaped electrode plates.